Vide Cor Meum
by Advocatus Dei
Summary: "Czy możliwe, by codziennie czuł się jej złakniony i sycił jej widokiem? Chyba tak. Ale czy ona przejrzy przez kraty obsesji i bólu?"


Gdy koła samolotu uderzyły o płytę lotniska, Clarice Starling miała zamknięte oczy. Oddychała głęboko, starając się nie ulec narastającej panice. Otworzyła oczy, kiedy poczuła na udzie ciepłą dłoń Billa, ale zamiast na niego, spojrzała na przybliżający się terminal i dachy z czerwonej cegły.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Starling? – zwracał się do niej po nazwisku, co było pozostałością ich relacji z Biura. Teraz był bliżej. Na tyle blisko, by dobrze czuła się w jego obecności, pozwalając mu się dotknąć i pocałować, ale jednocześnie na tyle daleko, że nie dzieliła się z nim swoimi głębszymi myślami i nie utrzymywali bliższych kontaktów fizycznych, co szanował. Na tyle blisko, że postanowiła z nim tu przyjechać. Teraz w jego oczach zobaczyła czułość i troskę, uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo.

\- Tak, to zmiana ciśnień… Jest okay. – Clarice wiedziała, że Bill jest zbyt bystry, żeby nie zauważyć jej coraz głębszego niepokoju.

Drzwi samolotu amerykańskich linii otworzyły się z cichym sykiem, wpuszczając do środka ciepłe toskańskie powietrze. Na pokładzie zapanowało zwykłe zamieszanie, rozległy się podekscytowane głosy. Clarice wyjęła swoją torbę z półki nad głową, poczekała na Billa i razem zeszli po schodkach na rozgrzaną płytę lotniska. Oboje byli w Europie pierwszy raz. Clarice słyszała i czuła Billa obok, ale myślami była daleko. Florencja… Boże drogi, Florencja. Ogromna gula utkwiła w jej gardle, nie pozwalając złapać tchu. Weź się w garść, Starling, jego już tu nie ma, minęło sporo czasu. Nie mógł wrócić, nie tutaj, chociaż poza nagłym zniknięciem doktora Fella i spekulacjami z nim związanymi, nikt nie odkrył jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Nie wiedziała, kto jest obecnie kustoszem w Palazzo Capponi, nie mogła znaleźć informacji na stronach informacyjnych, a coś nie pozwalało jej szukać głębiej. Uznała, że jeśli zakomunikował jej, że jej nie odwiedzi, to tego nie zrobi. Nawet jeśli znajdzie się tak blisko. Naszły ją myśli, że popełniła ogromny błąd, ale szybko je od siebie odsunęła. Przelotnie dotknęła ramienia Billa, jakby chcąc upewnić się, że jest obok, ale co mógłby zrobić, gdyby stanął twarzą w twarz z Hannibalem Lecterem? Clarice nie miała pojęcia, jak zareagowałby doktor na widok czy informację o jej związku z mężczyzną, chociaż sama się sobie dziwiła, że się nad tym zastanawia. Coś odezwało się głęboko, że jednak bardzo dobrze wie, dlaczego się nad tym zastanawia, ale zaraz ten głos uciszyła. Pomyślała natomiast, że nie może bać się przez całe życie, będąc niczym mysz, która ciągle wypatruje sokoła. Nie będzie bać się cienia Hannibala Lectera, pomimo jego wszechobecności. Odetchnęła głęboko i zwróciła się do Billa, gdy weszli do terminalu.

\- Do muzeum chciałeś wybrać się jutro, tak?

\- Tak, Starling. Ale najpierw musimy się jakoś dostać do hotelu. Uważaj, taśma rusza.

Kolorowa mozaika walizek w wolnym tempie wyłaniała się z otworu w ścianie. Wzięli swoje w momencie, kiedy wzmocniony głos mówiący z bardzo silnym akcentem przetoczył się po hali, zapowiadając opóźnienie lotu do Rzymu. Lotnisko było małe, szybko znaleźli taksówki zaparkowane przed wejściem. Florenccy kierowcy na wpół leżeli leniwie w fotelach, rozmawiali i jedli. Bill podszedł do jednego z nich, próbując dogadać się z nim po włosku, ale on tylko machnął ręką, każąc jemu i czekającej obok Starling wsiadać, przed tym mierząc ją uważnie wzrokiem.

\- On na pewno wie, gdzie ma jechać? – kobieta sceptycznie przyglądała się kierowcy, który prowadził agresywnie, z jedną ręką na zewnątrz samochodu.

\- Tak, Starling, to Włosi, oni już tak mają. – Bill parsknął śmiechem. – Hotel nie jest daleko. A po prawej masz Arno.

Clarice odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła mulistą rzekę. Wydawała się matowa, ale odbijała promienie wczesnopołudniowego słońca. Patrzyła na domy, na rośliny, ludzi – wszystko było odmienne od tego, co znała. Kolory zdawały się być intensywniejsze, zapachy bardziej nasycone i wyraźne, a ludzie, pomimo zmęczenia, szczerze uśmiechnięci,. Wiosna powoli przemijała, ustępując miejsca skwarowi, tak charakterystycznemu dla Toskanii. Spomiędzy dachów co jakiś czas wyłaniała się daleka jeszcze kopuła katedry, dzwonnica i ratusz, jedne z najważniejszych symboli Florencji. Przejechali na drugą stronę rzeki. Taksówka krążyła po wąskich uliczkach, prawie taranując licznych turystów. Bill śmiał się pod nosem, ale Starling nie potrafiła się rozluźnić, każde szarpnięcie samochodu powodowało zaciśnięcie jej mięśni. Bill to zauważył i ostrożnie przyciągnął ją do siebie, aż w końcu półleżąc na jego piersi zamknęła oczy. Taksówka zatrzymała się przy małej uliczce odchodzącej od Via Maggio. Clarice zapłaciła taksówkarzowi, po czym weszli do wąskiej kamienicy. Starsza Włoszka siedząca za ladą obrzuciła ich szybkim spojrzeniem i wróciła do wypisywania dokumentów.

\- Poczekaj tutaj, pójdę po klucze. – Mężczyzna wrócił po chwili z dwoma żeliwnymi kluczami, trzymając je w wyciągniętej ręce pokazał kobiecie. – Popatrz, Starling, wyglądają ciekawie. Pamiętam, jak moja babcia kiedyś trzymała podobne w kuchni.

Weszli po wąskich schodach na drugie piętro. Pokój okazał się mały, ale urządzony w bardzo toskańskim stylu. Podłoga wyłożona była ciemnoczerwonymi płytami, a jedynymi ozdobami były rzeźbione ramy dwóch łóżek, drewniana komoda i szafa oraz kilka starych fotografii. Clarice usiadła na łóżku, które zapadło się lekko pod jej ciężarem.

\- Bill…

\- Tak? – głos dochodził z korytarza i po jego brzmieniu uznała, że niósł walizkę. Poczekała, aż wejdzie do pokoju.

\- Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja chętnie się prześpię.

\- Dobry pomysł. Naprawdę wyglądasz niewyraźnie, a nie chcę, żebyś zemdlała gdzieś w tłumie. – przez twarz Clarice przemknął cień.

\- Chcesz teraz wyjść? – zapytała bardzo niepewnie. Bill usiadł na krześle obok łóżka.

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, agentko…

\- Była agentko…

\- Clarice Starling. Rozumiem to, że nie chcesz ze mną o pewnym rzeczach rozmawiać, ale nie musisz bać się w ten sposób, rozumiesz? – spojrzał na nią miękko.

– O mnie i o siebie. Sprawdzałem tak samo jak ty, nie ma o nim żadnej wzmianki, ba, od pięciu lat wszyscy kustosze, wyżsi pracownicy muzeów czy bibliotek są Włochami, poza paroma znanymi Anglikami i jednym Niemcem. Naprawdę sprawdzałem. I jestem pewien, że tym razem skopiesz mu tyłek.

\- No nie, tylko bez wizji tyłków, nie chcę mieć później koszmarów. – Clarice musiała stłumić ziewnięcie.

\- Prześpij się, ja wrócę do zachodu słońca. Zrobiłem sobie w myślach listę miejsc, do których moglibyśmy pójść, ale chciałbym też rzucić okiem na stadion, a ciebie to interesuje znacznie mniej ode mnie, więc pomyślałem, że…

\- Nie ma problemu, ze mnie i tak będzie większy pożytek po paru godzinach snu. – sięgnęła po poduszkę i zaczęła rozplatać kok, który upięła na czubku głowy jeszcze przed wejściem do samolotu. Bill rozpiął walizkę i wyjął z niej butelkę wody, po czym wrzucił ją do plecaka razem z mapą miasta.

\- Dobra, idę. Śpij spokojnie, Starling. Drugi klucz kładę tutaj. – wskazał na stolik przy drzwiach, uśmiechnął się do niej i wyszedł. Kobieta zdążyła tylko zrzucić buty  
i zdjąć sportowy stanik, gdy zmęczenie zalało ją taką falą, że zasnęła od razu po położeniu głowy na poduszkę.

 _Clarice czuła kroplę potu spływającą po jej plecach. Była w wielkim ogrodzie, który widziała pierwszy raz w życiu. Chodziła po alejach, żar słońca lał się z nieba, a ona kluczyła bez celu, pozwalając sobie stracić orientację wśród krzewów laurowych. Weszła do długiego krzewnego korytarza, na którego końcu dojrzała ławkę otoczoną cyprysami. Czuła wyraźne zmęczenie, dlatego skrzywiła się, gdy zza zakrętu wyszedł mężczyzna, który spokojnym krokiem zbliżał się do ławki. Przyspieszyła kroku, ale nieznajomy już prawie do niej doszedł – wszedł w krąg cyprysowego cienia. Jego jasny kapelusz przykuł jej wzrok, jednak po chwili nakrycie głowy znalazło się  
w dłoni mężczyzny. Odwrócił się i usiadł, patrząc prosto w oczy kobiety, pod którą w tym momencie załamały się nogi. Zdążyła usłyszeć tylko -_

 _\- Witaj, Clarice, zapomniałaś uzupełnić płyny w taki upał?_

Obudziła się z niemym krzykiem i na drżących rękach podniosła się z łóżka. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego doktor Lecter prześladuje ją nawet w snach, dlaczego nie daje jej spokoju w jej własnej głowie. Mogła zamknąć oczy i widzieć wyraźnie całą jego postać, słyszeć głos pozbawiony ciepła, który przerodził się w miękki szept i czuć ten jeden jedyny pocałunek, w którym mimo wszystko było… Coś. Wzbudzał w niej paniczny strach, ponieważ czuła jego obecność pod jej skórą, a jego słowa nadal krążyły w jej żyłach. Znał ją, za to ona nie miała o nim nawet ułamka takiej wiedzy, tylko godziny spędzone w ciemności, które przeradzały się w upłynnienie jego mechanicznego głos i suche akta. Wypierała zaczątki logicznych myśli, w których stawiała sobie wyraźne pytania i próbowała układać swoje uczucia, bo jasność stanowiła dla niej większy ból od zasłony niewiedzy, za którą się ciągle ukrywała i która sprowadziła ją tutaj.

Spojrzała na okno i nagle uświadomiła sobie, że siedzi w ciemnym i pustym pokoju. Rzuciła okiem na zegar na szafce nocnej i z rosnącym strachem zobaczyła,  
że wskazuje za kwadrans jedenastą. Przełknęła ślinę i sięgnęła po buty, chociaż nie wiedziała, co może zrobić. Racjonalna agentka w jej głowie mówiła, że powinna zaczekać na Billa tutaj, ale równocześnie coś nakazywało jej wybiec na ulicę, żeby go poszukać, chociaż wiedziała, że to nie miało większego sensu, ponieważ nie znała miasta, więc poszukiwania nie byłyby zbyt owocne, szczególnie w nocy. Postanowiła poczekać, ale im bardziej wskazówki zegara zbliżały się do dwunastej, tym trudniej było jej powstrzymać nudności powodowane stresem. Nie wracał. Chodziła od drzwi do okna, próbowała się nawet dogadać z młodym Włochem z recepcji, który musiał zmienić starszą kobietę, ale on także go nie widział. W końcu Clarice uznała, że wyjdzie na ulicę i będzie czekać na Billa przed hotelem, ubrała więc cienki sweter i wyszła przed budynek. Chłodne powietrze uderzyło ją w twarz; po rozgrzanym dniu nastała nasycona zapachami noc, która tylko z pozoru była ciepła, co kobieta poczuła po pierwszych minutach. Najpierw robiła kilka kroków w jedną i drugą stronę, tylko dla rozgrzania, jednak po kilkunastu minutach bezczynnego czekania i rzucenia się na przypadkowego turystę, który sylwetką przypominał Billa, wiedziała, że nie da rady tak dłużej czekać.

Nie miała już pozwolenia na broń, jednak w jej torebce znalazło się wystarczająco dużo miejsca na składany nóż i gaz pieprzowy, przez co czuła się trochę bezpieczniej. Kierowała się w prawo, ku rzece i Ponte Vecchio, ponieważ znalazła w recepcji mapę miasta z najważniejszymi punktami turystycznymi i ujrzała tam stadion, do którego z hotelu odległość wynosiła kilka kilometrów.

Miasto było ciche, turystów nie było wielu o tej porze po tej części rzeki, ale to ułatwiło Clarice nasłuchiwanie; miała wyznaczony kierunek, jednak wyszkolenie nakazywało jej wyszukiwanie każdego niepokojącego dźwięku. Nagle usłyszała ostry dźwięk dochodzący z uliczki po prawej, ale po wbiegnięciu do niej dostrzegła jedynie mężczyznę, który właśnie wyłączał alarm samochodowy. Postanowiła pójść dalej w tym kierunku, mijając zamknięte sklepy z pamiątkami, restauracje i przepełnione kontenery na śmieci. Wyszła z uliczki na duży plac i jej oczom ukazał się potężny budynek, który sprawiał nieco ponure wrażenie. Z tablicy odczytała, że stoi przed Palazzo Pitti, jednak nie oglądała go długo, bo również stanowił jeden z jej punktów orientacyjnych. Szła prosto w kierunku mostu, oglądając się za siebie i nerwowo przygryzając wargę, odgłos jej kroków rozbrzmiewał na dużą odległość, ale nie myślała o tym, jej umysł nakierowany był na Billa, ale również na coś jeszcze. Dotarła do placu, nad którym unosił się łuk z korytarzem, który biegł przez cały most i musiała na chwilę przystanąć. Wokół niej przechodziła grupka spóźnionych turystów, którzy śmiali się do siebie w dziwnym języku, zupełnie ignorując Clarice, która starała się im przyjrzeć. Postanowiła nie przechodzić przez Ponte Vecchio i okrążyć labirynt wąskich uliczek ścisłego centrum, idąc brzegiem rzeki do następnego mostu. Było jej zimno i czuła się zmęczona, ale nade wszystko czuła niepokojącego ducha doktora Lectera, który unosił się w każdym ciemnym zaułku, do którego zajrzała, jednak z niechęcią musiała przyznać, że pasował do tego miasta. Był równie stary, o ile nie starszy od niego.

Stanęła u wylotu Via de' Bardi i zawahała się. Ulica była oświetlona tu, przy słynnym moście, jednak w głębi tonęła w mroku. Kobieta usłyszała pogłos gwałtownej wymiany zdań i poczuła, że nie wybaczyłaby sobie takiego przeoczenia, więc przeszła przez oświetlony kawałek i weszła w ciemność, która szczelnie ją otuliła.  
W oddali zobaczyła bardzo dalekie światła, jednocześnie słysząc, że głosy się oddalają. Świetnie – pomyślała, – może będzie mogła się podczepić pod tych ludzi, jeśli to turyści. W tym momencie wyszła z kręgu cienia i stanęła przed rzeką; ulica rozgałęziała się na wysokie schody zatopione w cieniu po prawej stronie, tunel na wprost i odnogę przytuloną do rzeki, którą Clarice ostatecznie wybrała. Po chwili weszła między wysokie kamienice i szła między nimi, aż zobaczyła grupę ludzi wyglądającą na podpitych mężczyzn. Zwolniła kroku i przylgnęła do najbliższej bramy, obserwując. Nagle jeden z mężczyzn uderzył pięścią w twarz kogoś stojącego plecami do kobiety i zobaczyła, jak ciężko upada na ziemię, a napastnik siada na nim okrakiem i zaczyna okładać go po twarzy. Wezbrał się w niej jakiś wewnętrzny bunt i zrobiła krok do przodu, jednak wtedy wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy jednocześnie. Jeden z mężczyzn ją dostrzegł i zdołała jeszcze usłyszeć, jak krzyczy do pozostałych coś, z czego wyłowiła "una ragazza" i idzie szybko w jej kierunku, ale w tym samym momencie poczuła silne szarpnięcie do tyłu i straciła równowagę, wpadając do ciemnego wnętrza bramy. Clarice próbowała się podnieść, ale była zbyt zamroczona, nie myślała w pełni jasno, a przez umysł przebiegła jej myśl, że mogła się uderzyć w głowę i w najlepszym wypadku stłuc ramię, które zapiekło ostrym bólem. Macając posadzkę wokół siebie wyczuła zimny, gładki kamień, ale po chwili jej dłonie trafiły na coś cieplejszego i w jednej chwili zorientowała się, że to czyjeś buty, jednak wtedy poczuła dłonie na ramionach, badające, które po chwili znalazły się pod jej pachami i powoli zaczęły unosić ją do góry. W ciemności nie widziała absolutnie niczego, brama została zamknięta, nie słyszała nawet odgłosów z zewnątrz, tylko swój własny urywany oddech i nagłe ciepło czyjegoś oddechu na policzku. Ktoś odwrócił ją ostrożnie, ale zaraz poczuła silną dłoń na ustach.

\- Nie krzycz, najdroższa.

* * *

Dzień był dobry. Powietrze drgało od gorąca, dookoła unosił się pył wzniecany kopytami i ostry zapach końskiego potu. Hannibal Lecter stał w cieniu niskiej pinii, obserwując mężczyznę lonżującego zgrabnego, gniadego konia. Zwierzę było spokojne, wyciągając kłus machało wściekle ogonem, jednak nie było to oznaką nerwowości, a obroną przed muchami, które jego pot przyciągał jak magnes.

\- Tak, Figlio, dobry koń. – Siwiejący Włoch wytarł rękawem mokre czoło i z uśmiechem odwrócił się do stojącego nieopodal doktora Lectera. – Widzi pan, dottore, kalabryjskie mają to coś w sobie. Proszę spojrzeć na jego zad – mężczyzna machnął ręką w kierunku konia, na co ten zarzucił łbem, skoczył w bok i szarpnął lonżą.

\- Widzę, imponujące rozmieszczenie mięśni. – doktor pochylił głowę pod jasnym kapeluszem, wciągając w nozdrza toskański upał.

\- Ale proszę spojrzeć na to, jak on dźwiga nogi! To arabska krew! Jego prababka biegała na torach, proszę zobaczyć, jak wyrzuca kopyta, jakby zgromadził w nich całą złość, której nie ma przecież w charakterze. Widzi pan? – Vincezno Pecci zaśmiał się do siebie i wydał komendę do galopu, na co zwierzę przysiadło na zadzie  
i wyskoczyło do przodu z bryknięciem. – Tak, tak, Figlio! Naprzód!

\- Nie zmęczy się?

\- Zmęczy, zmęczy, ale nic mu nie będzie. To jak, jest pan zainteresowany, doktorze? – Starszego mężczyznę ruszyło jednak sumienie i pozwolił koniowi przejść do stępa, na co zwierzę zareagowało długim parsknięciem i opuszczeniem głowy do samej ziemi. Hannibal Lecter z uśmiechem wyszedł z cienia i podszedł do Włocha. Uszy konia nastawiły się w kierunku doktora, który wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń i na ten gest koń się zatrzymał, wyciągnął w bezpiecznej odległości szyję i uważnie powąchał rękę, która pachniała trawą. Potrząsnął łbem, zwracając uwagę na gęstą, ciemniejszą od sierści grzywę, i wepchnął nos w rękę mężczyzny, szukając smakołyku. Doktor zamknął oczy i położył dłoń na ciepłej i wilgotnej łopatce, która zadrżała pod dotykiem. Koń znieruchomiał. Mężczyzna przesunął lewą rękę na kłąb i chwycił go mocno, jakby miał zamiar wskoczyć na grzbiet wierzchowca, jednak ruch ten spowodowały wspomnienia, które zalały go falą. Pióropusz zmrożonego oddechu. Podkowy na lodzie. Skrzypienie skóry i sprzączek. Ciepłe futro matki w tak zimny dzień. Ujadanie psów. Strzały. Nie. Znowu jest w cieple. Otworzył oczy i pogładził aksamitne chrapy gniadosza.

\- Z chęcią kiedyś wybiorę się konno na wzgórza, mogę podsyłać też środki na jego utrzymanie, ale nie chcę go stąd zabierać, Vincenzo.

Gdy wzgórza i La Briglia zostawały w tyle, Hannibal Lecter skupiał się na prowadzeniu samochodu. Mijało popołudnie, musiał jeszcze odebrać pewne rękopisy  
z Prato, jednak wszystko było po drodze, dobrze zaplanowane, wróci do Florencji nawet szybciej, niż zakładał. Dzień był męczący przez temperaturę, jednak chciał zobaczyć sprowadzone z południa stado jako pierwszy, co wiązało się z tym małym poświęceniem, a tam ujrzał ciekawego gniadego siedmiolatka, który sprawił, że nie pożałował odwiedzin u starego handlarza. Figlio Perduto. Uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał jego imię. W Prato złożył krótką wizytę młodej archiwistce, która nigdy nie potrafiła zapanować nad rumieńcami, gdy z nią rozmawiał, a on był niemal pewien, że czuje jej gorącą krew wołającą do niego przez aksamitną skórę.

Pomyślał o niej drugi raz, gdy wieczorem trzymał w dłoni dojrzałą brzoskwinię. Gładził jej skórkę opuszkami palców, spoglądając na Arno z wysokiego okna Palazzo Capponi, zatopiony w półmroku wysokich sufitów, czuł tylko kobiecą skórę pokrytą delikatnym meszkiem, ciepłą od jego dłoni, wspaniale pachnącą. Podniósł owoc do ust i objął jego skrawek pobudzonymi wargami. Spomiędzy zębów wysunął się czerwony język i polizał meszek, na jego czubku zostało kilka malutkich, ostrych włosków, lecz to nie przeszkodziło doktorowi. Miąższ ociekał sokiem, którego kropla pociekła mężczyźnie po brodzie i szyi, ginąc w lnianej koszuli. Poczuł spokój, który przynosi ze sobą daleki posmak bliskości.

Trzymając pestkę w ustach poszedł do kuchni, gdzie najpierw umył dokładnie ręce, a później, po wyssaniu soków z ciekawej faktury pestki, wypluł ją do kosza. Wtedy usłyszał odgłosy ostrej wymiany zdań dobiegającą od strony Via de' Bardi. Ostrożnie wychylił głowę przez okno i zamarł, gdy nocny wiatr przyniósł mu do nozdrzy zapach z ulicy, całym jego ciałem wstrząsnął niepowstrzymany dreszcz, gdy go rozpoznał i z rozszerzonymi źrenicami przypasował do cienia, który przemykał pod murami z piaskowca. Wiedziony przedziwnym instynktem mężczyzna w kilka chwil znalazł się przy wejściowych wrotach, skąd doskonale słyszał pijacką kłótnię.  
I czuł zapach. Podszedł do drzwi normalnych rozmiarów wbudowanych w ogromną bramę i przyłożył do nich czoło. Słyszał jej szybki oddech, słyszał kłócących się mężczyzn i zamykając oczy podjął decyzję, gdy poczuł, że ona opiera się o bramę, a herszt bandy ją zauważył. Wpadła do środka zbyt gwałtownie, nie mógł ochronić jej przed upadkiem i uderzyła głową o posadzkę. Zamknął drzwi, ale nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca, dopiero gdy zaczęła odzyskiwać pełnię świadomości i wymacała na posadzce jego buty, otrząsnął się i ostrożnie podniósł ją. Wiedział, że nie ma świadomości, przed kim stoi, jednak jej bliskość oszałamiała go na tyle, że nie był pewny, co się stanie. Zrobił krok w jej kierunku, później drugi. Zapach uderzył go z całą mocą, a oddech przyśpieszył, gdy jej miękkie włosy dotknęły jego warg. Położył dłonie na ramionach kobiety i odwrócił ją od siebie. Zdecydował.

\- Nie krzycz, najdroższa.

Dzień był dobry.


End file.
